Not Ready To Make Nice
by CrazyIrishBitch23
Summary: Maria bumps into a handsome stranger learns that it is none other Colonel Herman. The two introduce each other. The flames begin when she tells him off embarassing him in front of his soldiers..will sparks fly? Captain Herman/Maria Flyheight. Read & Revie
1. Chapter 1

**Not Ready To Make Nice**

**Chapter 1**

It had been just a few short days since Van, Zeke; Fiona had gone off and started their adventure for Zoid Eve. Older sister Maria Flyheight of course worried very much for the safety of the younger Flyheight, considering Van was all of her family that she had left. Van had promised her that he would stay safe and someday come back home. After remembering Van's promise Maria knew that Van wasn't one to disappoint especially when it came to family.

"_God he will be fine Maria." _She told herself. "I know I will go shopping at the town market that always helps." Said Maria.

The day was beautiful as the sun shined over the Wind Colony; children's laughter filled the air, the market full of villagers hoping to find a bargain. Maria had just stopped to browse at a stand when she heard the owner of the stand and a customer murmuring something a group of republican soldiers were in the area. Maria was curious and wanted to find out if the republicans were really in the colony.

"Excuse me; I couldn't help but hear is it true that the republic are here?" Maria asked.

"Yes Miss they just arrived here this morning." Replied the owner of the stand.

"What do you think they are doing here?" Maria asked.

"Well they came to the colony to question the villagers about the attack from that group of bandits."

"I see thank you." Maria smiled.

"You're welcome Miss." The owner of the stand nodded.

After finishing off at that stand Maria made her way through the market greeting other villagers as she passed them. Just as she made her way around the corner she collided with someone also dropping her purchases.

"Oh my, I'm sorry." Maria apologized.

"Don't worry Ma'm." the man chuckled.

Maria stopped for a moment to take a look at the stranger. He had short blond hair his clothing appeared to be of military status. Maria found him to be very handsome. Just at the thought she felt a blush come to her cheeks. Maria was brought out of her thoughts when the handsome stranger began speaking to her.

"Miss let me help you." Said the stranger as he began picking up the fruits and herbs Maria had purchased for the day.

"Oh thank you, you don't have to." Maria stuttered. "Um I don't mean to be nosy but I noticed you are wearing a military uniform and you wouldn't be part of the republic?"

The man stopped for a moment to look at Maria. "Why yes actually I am the Captain." He replied.

Maria's heart began to beat rapidly as she realized that she did bump into someone form the republic not a soldier but the captain.

"Miss are you ok." He asked.

"Yes, what is your name?" Maria asked.

"My, name is Colonel Rob Herman." Herman smiled. He took a hold of Maria's hand giving it a shake.

"Your name?" he asked.

"Maria Flyheight." She replied.

"Well Maria good day." Herman smiled handing Maria her food.

"You too." Maria whispered as the Colonel went on with his business.

**The Next Day**

Maria was outside gardening when she noticed a little boy had tripped in front of her dropping what appeared to be a piece of fruit.

"Hey are you ok." She asked the little boy. The boy began to plead.

"Please don't let them catch me." The boy whined.

Maria was about to ask him who when she heard a familiar voice along with a few others.

"Hey kid that's enough." Said Herman.

Maria froze when she saw the Colonel and a few of his soldiers standing nearby. She knew that he was doing his job, but this was just a little a boy. Both soldiers got a hold of the little boy causing him to plead. Maria couldn't stand it much longer she knew she had to do something.

"No Colonel that's enough." Maria spoke. Herman turned to face Maria, but didn't seem to speak so kindly.

"If you know what's good for you, you will stay out of this." Herman yelled.

His response shocked her he indeed wasn't the same man she bumped into yesterday. Maria then felt anger towards the Colonel.

"He is just a boy!' Maria yelled.

"That maybe so don't you realize how much fruit is worth since unknown people have been stealing its very scarce, and he needs to pay like everyone else." Herman replied.

"It's just one measly piece of fruit Colonel, just let him go." Said Maria. "You and your soldiers should be ashamed, can't you see the real danger is out of the colony.

The soldiers released the boy taking in Maria's words. "Go on." Maria said to the boy. The little boy frantically picked up his dropped fruit and ran. This caused Herman to fume making his way over to Maria getting dangerously close to her face.

"Do you realize what you have done?" Herman growled. Maria was scared of the little space between them that she reacted by slapping the Colonel across the face, making her gasp realizing what she did.

**Cliffy… I need a few reviews to let me know if this is worth continuing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Lexii for the kind review! Here's Chapter 2!**

**Not Ready To Make Nice**

**Chapter 2**

Herman stood stunned finding it difficult to believe that this girl just struck him across the face. Maria studied his features which showed shock then began to turn to anger. Believing it didn't seem good, Maria did what she thought was best making a run for it. Herman spotted his soldiers not too far.

"What are you doing? Go after her." Herman ordered obliviously irritated with their stupidity. Or was he?

"Yes sir." The soldiers saluted, running off in the direction Maria went.

"_God can this day get any worse?" _thought Maria in a run.

Maria approached a dark alley making a brief stop believing she out ran her pursurers. Till a familiar voice that she thought she escaped from broke the silence.

"You ran but you couldn't hide." Said Herman as he walked out of the shadows.

Creeped out Maria made a run for it towards the opposite direction only to be grabbed by the two soldiers Herman sent after her. Maria struggled to get free but to no avail. Herman shortly approached them.

"That's as far as you go." He said. "You're under arrest for striking a military officer."

"You had every right to get smacked!" Maria countered. "You took your job a little too far."

"Well we will have to see what Madame President has to say." Herman retaliated.

"You will be finished when she hears my side of the story." Maria retorted.

"I'm sick of listening to her, take her away." Herman commanded.

"Yes sir." The soldiers responded while pulling the struggling girl away.

**New Helic City Capital**

Maria waited in the interrogation room for the arrival of the president. Of course she feared for the worst thinking negatively. She was brought out of her deep thought, when notified that the president had just arrived. There was something that Maria learned had learned from Van and that was showing no fear and don't give up.

"_He's right I can't give up the fight hasn't started." _Thought Maria. _"I'm going to get through this."_

**Let me know if this is worth continuing! I need to know some else's opinions**

"**No Giving Up." -Crossfade**

_So you found out today your life's not the same  
Not quite as perfect as it was yesterday but  
When you were just getting in the groove  
Now you're faced with something new  
And I know it hurts and I know you feel torn  
But you never gave up this easily before  
So why do you choose today to give it all away  
_

_  
Well it's not so bad y'all  
Together we all fall  
Just as long we get up we'll stand tall  
We shouldn't waste another day  
Thinking 'bout the things that we forgot to say_

I'm hittin' back y'all  
Kickin' these four walls  
Just as hard as I can til I can't crawl  
I won't waste another day  
With all these silly things  
Swimmin' in my brain

_Chorus__  
There's no giving up now  
Do you really want to give this all away  
Can't you ever see things in a different way  
Somedays  
No giving up now  
Such a beautiful thing to throw away  
You should think things through  
Over and over again  
All over again  
_

_  
So your scars fade away  
You soaked up the pain  
A better person 'cause you lived through those days  
And now you know what it's like to prove  
You can overcome anything that gets to you  
Well it's alright  
We're sayin' our goodbyes  
To the past and everything that ain't right  
We won't waste another day  
With all these silly things in our way_

_Chorus___

I know we have given  
All that we can give  
When there's nothing to lean on  
Well, I remember this  
All we make of this lifetime  
Is always here within  
And remembering that's why  
We should never give in

_Chorus__  
_

_  
There's no giving up now_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys what's up? Here is chapter 3! Thank you to everyone who reviewed it's very much appreciated and helps me write more! I decided to update this story because it's been awhile don't worry "Me Myself and the Mercenary." Still lives lol. Enough of my babbling here's Chapter 3 enjoy!**

**Not Ready to Make Nice**

**Chapter 3**

President Crawford arrived into the interrogation room taking a seat across Maria and Herman. Herman was sitting beside Maria in case anything got out of hand. The room was very silent until the president began to speak.

"State the conflict if you would please." Said the president. Herman took this as his cue and stood before the republic's leader who was also his mother. Clearing his throat he began to speak.

"Well mom, I mean Madame…" Herman stuttered realizing his mistake, also earning a chuckle from O'Connell causing him to glare daggers at the liutenent.

"Captain Herman perhaps the accused can speak?" Crawford asked with a slight smile.

"Very well." Herman replied taking a seat quickly very much embarrassed. The president faced Maria, reacting quickly the determined girl stood before the president.

"Your name?" Crawford asked.

"Maria Flyheight." Replied Maria.

"Ok Maria if you would please explain what took place today." Said Crawford.

"Yes Madame President." Maria replied.

"Well I met Captain Herman in town; he appeared to be a very nice gentleman until he began to take his job a little too seriously." "This little boy approached me exhausted out breath carrying a piece of fruit; the captain arrived with his soldiers seizing the boy." "I tried to talk him out of it; I let him know this is just a little boy and that he and is soldiers should be ashamed of themselves." "His soldiers seemed to understand because they released the boy, but the Captain didn't seem to take it very well." Maria was about to continue her story when Herman interrupted her.

"Madame, she struck an officer!" said Herman.

"Really as you mean in struck how so, which officer?" Crawford asked.

"Well me Madame, by slapping across the face." Replied Herman. This caused President Crawford to smile, Herman stood confused. Maria didn't even have to explain why she slapped the Captain because Crawford basically figured it out.

"Captain you should give the accused personal space when questioning them, sorry you had that coming." Crawford replied.

"What?" Herman gaped.

"Surely there should be a punishment for what she has done." Herman retaliated. This caused Maria to glare at the persistent Captain.

"Very well." Crawford sighed. "Maria you shall be the Captain's maid until further notice." After hearing this Maria gasped. Herman groaned in defeat realizing once the president made her decision there was no way of talking her out of it.

"Case dismissed." Crawford confirmed. The president got up and made her departure. _"I know it will take some time but they will soften up." _thought Crawford.

"Great I should have kept my mouth shut." Herman growled irritated.

"Now you know it's one of your worst qualities Captain." Maria muttered. Herman was about to retaliate to Maria's comment when he was interrupted.

"Captain we have caught what I believe some imperial spies." Confirmed O'Connell. "It seems to be a boy and a silver organoid along with a few other of his allies."

"Oh, no Van." Maria whispered.

**Until Chapter 4! What do you think President Crawford has planned for Herman and Maria? Van's also in trouble what do you think will happen next. Reviews are much appreciated they also help me write more. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone sorry it's been so long. There has just been a lot going on and wasn't updating frequently as usual lol. I decided I wanted to update this story because it's been so long. I will hopefully be able to update Mercenary as soon as I can seeing as you guys like that story the best lol. Anyway thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my work your support keeps me going! Ok enough of my babbling on to Chapter 4! About time lol.**

**Not Ready to Make Nice**

**Chapter 4**

"Oh no, Van!" Maria gasped.

Maria made a dash towards a dark looking room, assuming that Van and the other captured prisoners may be in there, but was stopped short when someone had gotten a hold of her arm.

"Why are you such in a hurry?" asked the teal haired lieutenant O'Connell.

Maria refused to answer him and continued to struggle from his grip. "Let me go you don't understand I must see my brother!" said Maria.

"You know that little brat?" O'Connell quipped.

"For the last time yes he is my little brother!" fumed Maria.

"Well than did you know your little brother was working for the imperial army?" asked O'Connell.

"Your information is complete nonsense lieutenant, I know Van is not loyal to the imperials he just went off on his own he wants to become a great zoid pilot someday." Said Maria.

"Well we will have to see what Captain Herman has to say about this!" grunted O'Connell as he began dragging Maria to the prison cells, were as of now Captain Herman was questioning the accused.

"How about this kid, if you decide to help we may consider letting you go." Confirmed Herman.

"Stop calling me "kid" and I would never help you out." Yelled Van sticking his tongue out.

"Now that's mature." Mumbled the mercenary Irvine. Causing Van to glare daggers at the mercenary.

Suddenly Van was brought back to reality when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"_They didn't, did they?" _thought Van.

Then right in front of the young pilot's eyes was his older sister Maria being held back by the teal haired lieutenant.

"Hey hold still girl!" O'Connell yelled agitated.

Maria was sick of having to put up with this gentleman's behavior, frustrated enough she turned facing him delivered a quick kick to his family jewels causing him to fall in a heap letting out a squeak.

"Whoa, sis." Van gaped.

Maria made her way over to Van's cell passing an astonished Herman finding it hard to believe that this girl was able to bypass a high authority officer. As soon as Maria approached the 

front of Van's cell, Van took the opportunity to talk but was quickly cut off by the older Flyheight.

"What were you thinking?"

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Have you been changing your underwear every day?" asked Maria question after question till she was interrupted by the younger Flyheight. Whose face was still crimson about the last question his sister asked him.

"Will you stop acting like my mother?"

"What the heck are doing here with Herman?" Van stammered question after question.

"Van, I know I'm not mom I'm still trying and it's not an easy job, and don't forget dad told me to take care of you." Maria whispered.

Maria was about to answer Van's second question, but got a look from Captain Herman showing that should stay unclassified.

"Fine if you can't tell me than Herman can!" said Van.

"Why is my sister here?" Van repeated.

"I've heard enough from you kid!" growled Herman.

"Why can't you just answer the question?" Van retorted.

"Maybe he is sex deprived?" said Irvine.

"Ack, Irvine no way!" replied Van disturbed by the comment.

"Well maybe she is a prisoner to, I mean it's not like she is Herman's personal maid?" said Fiona from the cell across Van.

"Yea I hope you're right Fiona." Said Van

"It's not like you're his personal maid right?" asked Van looking at Maria.

After hearing Van's question Maria's gaze averted to the floor, which told Van that was the truth to his question.

"Errr, that slime ball!" Van yelled.

Maria in took her younger brother's reaction, and began speaking to him to hopefully calm him down.

"Van listen to me please." Maria pleaded tears coming to her eyes.

Reaching through the cell bars Maria got a hold of Van's hands causing him to meet her eyes.

"Everything is going to be ok, I promise you brother." Maria smiled slightly.

Van in took his sister's words but his anger began to arise. Sure he wanted to believe her but someone also dear to him had told him the same thing.

"NO MARIA EVERYTHINGS NOT GOING TO BE OK." Van yelled enraged.

After Van's sudden outburst Maria began to cry, but she knew Van wasn't finished yet he was just getting started.

"Dad said the same to me, how do I know if it really will be?" Van asked.

Herman signaled Maria that her time was up till she spoke to him.

"Let me say goodbye, you owe me that much." Said Maria. Herman responded with a nod.

"Confidence Van don't ever forget that."

"You know what I like about you Van, your strong just like Dad was you both pull through any hard obstacles that burdened you." Smiled Maria.

"Now I have to go, I love you little brother stay strong!"

"I love you too sis!" Van replied.

**Until Chapter 5… sorry it was sooooo dramatic lol. **

**Review please to let me know what you think! **

**Peace, **

**CrazyIrishBitch23**


End file.
